Tears Of A Gear Fighter
by btamamura
Summary: Jin has died. How is Kuroudo taking it? Please don't flame me.


Tears of a Gear Fighter yamitammy  
  
I don't own anything that belongs to somebody else  
  
This is just a fanfiction. I have nothing against Jin, I just thought about how Kuroudo would take it if something was to happen to his best friend.  
  
The mood in the Marume household was a somber one. Mrs. Marume was very concerned about her son Kuroudo who had locked himself in his bedroom after receiving a phone call the night before. 'What was it about, anyway?' she asked as she turned on the television on which was showing the GFA news. "It's a sad day for the Tobita Club and for Team Griffon Japan. Gearmaster Kyousuke Jin had been involved in a traffic accident and has passed away in the hospital," the reporter said. "So that's why Kuroudo is so upset! Maybe I should talk to him," Mrs. Marume said as she stood and headed to her son's bedroom.  
  
She arrived at the room and heard.nothing. She was expecting to hear some sobs or sniffles, but the room was silent. She knocked on the door. "Kuroudo, can I come in?" No reply. "Kuroudo? Would you like to talk to me about it? I know what's wrong, please let me help you." The door opened and Kuroudo looked at his mother. "You know?" he asked quietly. Mrs. Marume nodded. "They were mentioning it on the news just a minute ago." She noticed how distant her son looked. "Would you like to talk about it?" "No thanks, mother," Kuroudo replied. "I wish to be alone for a while," he said as he closed the door.  
  
Inside the bedroom, Kuroudo was looking at a photo of him and Jin. Memories of the phone call came back to him. *** Kuroudo went to answer the ringing phone. "Hello, Marume residence, Kuroudo speaking," he said in a joyful tone. "Hello, Kuroudo, it's Jin's mother. I'm sorry to have to inform you of this but." Jin's mother burst into tears. "What's the matter?" Kuroudo asked, he'd never heard Jin's mother cry like that ever. "Jin.he's gone." "Gone? Where?" "Oh, Kuroudo, he passed away just a couple of minutes ago." "What?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his best friend was dead. "I'm afraid he was involved in a traffic accident and he passed away not long after getting to the hospital." "Thank you for telling me this," Kuroudo said in a quavered voice. However, even though he wanted to, he just couldn't cry. He hung up the phone after saying goodbye and giving his sympathy to the family. He then ran to his room. "Kuroudo, what's wrong?" Mrs. Marume asked as she noticed her son run to the bedroom. She received no response. *** "Jin, I can't believe you're really gone," Kuroudo murmured as he felt a burning sensation in his eyes, but still, no tears were forming. 'My best friend, my real best friend is gone forever!' he thought to himself.  
  
The doorbell was pressed and the beautiful melody filled the house. Mrs. Marume answered the door. "Hello, Lilika." "Hello, Mrs. Marume. Is Kuroudo home? We're all concerned about him." "I'm concerned about him too. He won't talk to me and he still hasn't released his feelings. Lilika, maybe you could try to talk to him. As the deputy coach of the Tobita Club, as a team mate and as an older friend, you might be able to reach him." "I'll try my hardest," Lilika replied as Mrs. Marume lead the way to Kuroudo's bedroom. "How are everybody else taking it?" Mrs. Marume asked. "Kouya is devastated and his parents are trying their hardest to help him. Jirou hasn't been his usual self and he's been crying both for Jin and for Kuroudo. Kaoru has been a shadow of her former self. I spoke to Lan Fan earlier and she was deeply affected as she cared deeply for Jin. The rest of the Four Stars team are all saddened. The Griffon Team came by earlier to pay respects and leave something in memory of Jin. Takeshi came by earlier too and he paid his respects." Mrs. Marume knocked on the bedroom door. "Kuroudo, Lilika is here to try to help you. Is she allowed to enter?" Kuroudo opened the door again. "Lilika, please come in." He then shut the door after she entered the room.  
  
The two were sitting on Kuroudo's bed. "Kuroudo, everybody is worried about you. We know that you and Jin were close." "Of course we were close, we were best friends," Kuroudo snapped, then turned away. "I'm sorry, Lilika, I don't know what came over me." "It's okay to be angry, or sad, or even happy through these times. I felt mainly angry and saddened after Yuhya's passing," Lilika stated. "I don't think I'll ever be happy again. At least when we had our friendship broken over that stupid microchip, we could still see each other, but now that he's gone, I'm never going to see him. His bright eyes, his wide smile.Lilika, why did he have to go?" "Everybody wonders that when they lose somebody they love," Lilika replied as she put her hand on Kuroudo's shoulder. "I.I want Jin to come back," Kuroudo said as tears started forming in his eyes. "I'm crying. Why?" "You opened yourself up more. Kuroudo, do you know why we cry after somebody we love dies?" Lilika asked. Kuroudo shook his head. "It's because they can't come back." The tears were flowing more and Kuroudo started to cry heavily. "J-Jin, c- come back!" 'He's like a small child now. He looks so small,' Lilika thought as she headed over to the door. "Would you like me to leave now?" Kuroudo shook his head. "D-don't go, Lilika, I want you in here with me," he sobbed. Lilika moved over to the younger gearfighter and embraced him to offer comfort. "It's okay, let it all out." Kuroudo's body shook as he sobbed. "Lilika, I want Jin to come back! I want him to come back!" "We all do, but I can guess that nobody wants him back more than his family and you." Kuroudo cried heavier. Suddenly, his body went limp. "Kuroudo?" Lilika looked down and noticed that the younger boy had cried himself to sleep. She helped him to his bed, then was about to leave the room when she heard some mumbles coming from Kuroudo. Tears were still flowing and that caused Lilika to stay a little longer, until Kuroudo was resting properly. "Jin, come back, don't go," Kuroudo mumbled. "Where are you going, Jin? Don't you want to be my friend anymore?"  
  
*** In Kuroudo's dream, Kuroudo was standing in a field of green grass and beautiful flowers. He was smiling as he noticed Jin in front of him. "Jin." Jin suddenly frowned. "I'm sorry, Kuroudo, but I must leave." With that, Jin was gone. "Jin? Jin, come back, don't go. Where are you going, Jin? Don't you want to be my friend anymore?" A female voice filled the atmosphere. "Kuroudo, wake up. Kuroudo, are you okay? Answer me." It was Lilika. *** Kuroudo opened his eyes. "Where's Jin? Is he really gone?" Lilika bit her lip, but the expression on her face said enough. "Kuroudo." Kuroudo started to cry again and once again, Lilika embraced him.  
  
Days passed and it was the day of Jin's service. Everybody there shed tears, but nobody, not even Jin's own family cried more than Kuroudo Marume. The boy was seated between his mother and Lilika, both offering support. Finally, they had gone to the cemetery. They had organized the site to be not too far from Yuhya Marino's grave so the older gear champion could look after the younger Gearmaster. It broke Kuroudo's heart as they were lowering the casket into the hole. It was as if somebody had slapped him hard in the face, then stabbed him right in the heart. "Jin." he whispered. He placed some flowers into the grave. "Take care, Jin. No matter what, I'll never forget you and you'll always be my best friend.from now until eternity." He brushed away some tears after one fell into the grave after the flowers were inserted. "Farewell, my friend. I'll miss you." Jin watched from above. "I'll miss you too, Kuroudo. Take care of yourself. You'll always be my best friend.from now until eternity." The End  
  
I know, that was quite angsty. I guess I just felt that way after reminiscing the day my mother died. My feelings are kind of like Kuroudo's in this story. Jin fans, please don't flame me, like I said, I was just thinking of how Kuroudo would take it if Jin was to pass on. 


End file.
